Half A Heart Shines
by writersaddiction
Summary: A small drabble, the first Lucifendi story I ever wrote. Enjoy, I guess! Rated just in case; I don't know.


Lucy Baker was in love with her mentor.

Something here and there that she just couldn't stop mentally blushing over.

Her one wish was that the Prof would just _return_ those feelings.

It was obvious he didn't, since she made small remarks and hints so obvious, she might as well have just written it in bright colors all over her face.

_Why is 'e so dense? _

Eventually, after pulling her hair out so much in frustration, Lucy left Scotland Yard without a word when it became late. She slowly walked to her apartment home, wondering how on earth that man she loved ever noticed a thing.

She peered up at the stars, a purely irritated sigh escaping her lips. To her childish surprise, a streak of white slashed through the sky before disappearing into the navy blue void. _Maybe. Just maybe._

Lucy, with every loving emotion in her heart that favored the Prof, wished on the shooting star. _I wish… I wish the Prof loved me back. So I can finally stop worrying so much. _

In the morning, after berating herself a fool for thinking magic existed all night, she ran to the Mystery Room with barely any breath to support her.

There he was, Placid in the morning as usual. It was always like the calm side to greet her every time she came in late. She wasn't sure why, but it was nice anyway.

Something in his eyes twinkled though, as she barged into the room, mumbling out loud about how she was sorry she was late again. She saw that single moment when she looked over and wondered dumbly if the wish even worked. _'Course it didn't. 'Ow would that even be possible?_

Lucy felt a light blush creep in, then fade as he got out of his chair and began explaining a recent case. She wasn't paying attention at all though. Her imagination was getting the better of her and all she could think about were _those beautiful golden eyes and soft, wavy hair. Oh, how she wished she could just move closer and wrap her arms around his neck_ _and-_

Why was she just so focused on this right now? She was supposed to be solving this case, whatever it was, and all she was thinking about was snogging the Prof. She felt so ashamed, but she merely nodded at whatever question Placid asked and sighed.

"**Lucy, do I have to put a bullet through your head just so you can pay attention?**"

And then Potty. Oh, goodness, the things she thought up around- "'Eh? Wot is it, Potty Prof? Did I do summat wrong?" She asked, snapping out of her daze.

The inspector snarled. "Of course there's something wrong, you stupid female! You're too busy thinking that you aren't even answering me!" His fist slammed onto the desk, and slowly, his fiery hair dulled back to Placid's usual color. "Look, I was just asking if you wanted to predict who the culprit was."

Oh, like she was _actually paying attention_. She'd probably get it wrong anyway and Potty would call her an idiot again. "No. You can just get on wi' it." And now she was belittling herself. Great. If she couldn't even stay positive now, how could she be so sure the Prof would ever love a girl like her?

"Lucy."

She was hopeless. She couldn't handle this anymore. Only a _stupid girl like her_ could ever think this relationship would work. She would just have to get over this childish crush. Then she could-

_"As good a time as ever."_

Lips smashed into each other in seconds. Lucy's mind and thought process froze, trying to understand the situation. _The Prof's kissing me! Wait, wot?_

Somehow, Lucy's wish was actually coming true. She felt herself being lifted off her feet and she had to wrap her arms around his torso to hold on. _If she was dreaming, she hoped to never wake up._

Then the Prof let the kiss stop, seating himself on his desk, with his constable resting herself on top of him, blushing so much, her cheeks practically matched her eyes. "I'm guessing that caught your attention better?" He said with a small smirk from Potty.

In embarrassment, Lucy hid her face in his chest. "Not funny, Prof! That's nowt to laugh at!" Of course Potty was messing with her emotions, but why was Placid just going along with this? She was just amusing him, wasn't she? All this was just for laughs and her attention, huh?

"Of course it is. Because it's amusing to see you squirm. You're as simpleminded as they come, Baker, so confusing you and playing with your emotions is just a simple game for me." The smirk grew a bit more. _Obviously you'd feel that way. You just enjoy messing with people's minds before making them crack. Even Lucy, the only one who ever loved both of us._ Placid's thoughts rang into Potty's, making him scoff. As if he would need a dumb female's affections. Potty loved murder, criminals, and **his fucking job**. Not some fumbling assistant that couldn't tell a murder weapon from a toilet. This was literally _just_ fun and games. _All fun and games until you blush and kiss her again because you love her and want that feeling in your chest to return._

Lucy stared at the silent inspector, wondering why he was so quiet. Then she saw his hair dull and settle. Placid's back. "Prof? Wot's the big idea, snogging me like that?" She asked with a bit of concern. Personally, she was okay with this affection but so sudden… Maybe she should have wished more specifically.

Clearing his throat, he replied, "Well, I could say I'm not sure what came over me, but my uncertainty wouldn't make that statement quite accurate." He wasn't lying. When she walked in, all of a sudden he couldn't just feel his heart beat, he could hear it in his ears. He heard himself talking at one point, but he was so focused on her upset expression. Then his other personality took over and _it all went down hill from there._ Suddenly, his heart stopped after he threatened her and he could barely breathe. Neither side of him knew which one really clinched that kiss. When his lips touched hers, both sides were just struggling to understand what was occurring. "Do you have any ideas, Lucy?"

Only one came to mind. The most absurd one to ever exist, yes, but it couldn't have been a coincidence. The Prof taught her that there was no such thing as coincidences. So when she told him about her wish, she added that fact in.

Placid tilted his head to the side and his unsure look worsened. Potty, on the other hand, took the idea and laughed. Forcing her off him, he held his stomach to ease the pain of the laughter. "That is the most **absurd** idea you have ever suggested! Magic? Wishes? You really are an idiot. It couldn't have been-"

"Remember Prof, you said there were no such thing as coincidences."

The laughs ceased and the inspector slumped back onto his desk. "Nevertheless!" Potty sat up quickly, not deterred by this, "Magic isn't real. There's no way to prove that such a thing exists. **It's not like I felt anything anyway.** That annoying other personality just felt like fighting me. All I enjoy about you is that I can always call you** retarded **and you won't curse me back." Now Placid knew that was a lie, but he didn't interject to say anything. He was hoping his assistant would notice.

"Wrong!" Lucy interjected, putting a finger on the bridge of his nose. She smiled brightly, knowing she responded right. Placid would be so proud.

"Excuse you? Am I hearing you right or did you just say I'm **wrong**? You're asking for that bullet through your skull, aren't you?" He snarled, grabbing her wrist and gripping it tightly. She had the gall to call him wrong yet he wasn't putting her through extreme amounts of pain. Why was that? _Because you really do love her. Can't you just accept that? Denial isn't going to stop her or me. Even if you don't want to love her, I'll love her, and eventually you'll have to accept that. _He'd kill that disgusting fool for even thinking such a thing. Him, loving this useless female with the mind of a mere child? Potty would rather love a **dog**.

Lucy saw the dark expression of his face. It only made her giggle as he bore daggers into her skull. "You're in denial, Potty, aren't you? Is that wot Placid's telling you?" She knew about how the two personalities could speak to one another from time to time, and the way Potty's eyes widened told her he just received some interesting news. She moved closer and hugged her mentor tightly. _As long as he was distracted…_

Potty let Lucy's wrist go and growled. **This wasn't happening. He wasn't in love with Lucy. His other self was. His heart wasn't beating for her. That was just Placid's fault. These weren't his emotions! He can't love Lucy! This wasn't ****_denial_****! **Placid sighed and put a hand on Lucy's head, feeling the soft brown locks slip between his fingers. _Oh, he loved Lucy._ He could say that without a twinge of pain or regret. Potty would eventually get past his nonacceptance and see the best in this.

Lucy was good for them. She didn't get frightened when Potty came around. She loved them both. She cared for the inspector. She was brave, hardworking, loyal, funny, and downright adorable when she wanted to be. And she made a mean cup of coffee.

_And secretly, Placid Prof had made a wish quite similar to hers when she wasn't around. But let's not tell Lucy that yet. _


End file.
